


Reports

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen being a smart ass, F/M, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She crumpled another piece of paper, muttering under her breath. No matter how much she tried she still couldn’t do it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Could I request a light hearted thing, then? Something like “The Inquisitor can’t write reports for shit, much to their advisors’ despair”.

She crumpled another piece of paper, muttering under her breath. No matter how much she tried she still couldn't do it right. 

She laid her head against the desk, groaning miserably before sitting up again and sighed. She picked up Jospehine's example, eyeing the perfect penmanship versus her ugly chicken scratch that had dubbed her the terror of plumes back home. 

She hated the things, that's why they had scribes at her home but she didn't want to hear the groaning and complaints from her advisors again. She wasn't THAT terrible but the disdain on Josephine's face last time spoke volumes.  

She put it aside, picking up Cullen's report he handed her earlier, winking at her in the process. She was grumpy and he knew it was because Leliana had already given her shit about her tardiness in turning over the Fallow Mire reports. 

_Lots of dead, rain in my boots and avoid the water because the undead will chase you clear across the map. Also, thunder magic in a lake is a bad idea._

That's all she had to say, but she knew better. She knew it wasn't enough - they would want to know how many bodies, how many houses - how did they kill the Avvar's son. Where were the soldiers located.

Blah, blah, _blah_. 

She plopped his report open, admiring the organisation skill of the commander. Each paragraph was square, lined perfectly against the page and all in straight lines. His writing had beautiful curves. She envied the skill but as a Templar and a Commander, he was well educated and well read. He was used to writing repo...

She squinted her eyes, bringing the page closer to her. Frowning at a word. _Was that...?_  

She blushed, folding the paper on her lap. 

Yes. That _was_ a detailed report on their... _debriefing_ session when she got back last night. 

_Maker's breath._


End file.
